everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EtherealNyx/Design Contest!
I know there's a lot of those going around these days, but I really do need help with designs, so why not make a contest out of it? Without further delay, let me tell you the rules! Rules 1. There are four girls that need designs currently. You must tell me which ones you intend to design, but if you do more than one, it will be more likely that you'll get a prize. (Art helps me when it comes to design entries, but it is NOT required!) 2. The stories and a few personality ideas will be included so you can get a 'feel' for the character. 3. After a currently undecided period of time, submissions will be closed and the four winners will be decided! 4. Your prize shall be at your personal discretion. If you want a concept, ok. If you want me to write something for you, I'll make that my top priority on my todo list. If you want art, I shall kindly ask one of my friends to draw you something as long as you provide sufficient references and clear descriptions. Thank you kindly! The Characters Clara Sacristan: next angel from The Girl Without Hands She's a bit of a religious zealot as one might guess. She happily resides with the priest and his wife from Oh, If I Could But Shiver!, which might explain that religious fervor. Clara radiates confidence in herself and the people she trusts, but disappointing her is scarily easy to do. She's a motivator in the creepy sort of way. In fact, almost everything she does seems a little too perfect... She wouldn't wear anything too revealing (chastity and all), but anything else is up to you! Tulip Grundy: daughter of Solomon Grundy Her personality changes throughout the week. Only on Wednesday does she exude any sort of maturity. Not only that, but she's amnesiac to a fault. Once she dies on Saturday, by the time she emerges on Monday, she has forgotten everyone and everything except for her family. It's hard to make friends with a girl who dies every week, but if you can handle that fact, she'll be the most protective and loving of your inner circle. I have absolutely no design requirements when it comes to her, so go wild! Atra Penumbra: next shadow from The Shadow Menacing. Unholy. Ravenous. All of these words describe Atra perfectly. The shadow of Vera Sorciére, she's exceptionally wise, but almost exceptionally intimidating. (Even Cherry is scared of her, which says a lot about her...) Atra seems to have no filter when it comes to the outrageous things she says. She's very manipulative and the worst person to cross when enraged. I think of her as very uncanny valley, so I'd expect some really odd designs for this shadow gal. But, if you want to go in another direction with her design, feel free. Valencia Soyuznik: next wolf from The Tale of Ivan Tsarviech, The Firebird and The Grey Wolf She claims to be working for people's best interests, but no one really knows for sure. It's a given that you'll ultimately start to trust her, though it might just be against your will. She can sometimes turn feral if sufficiently annoyed, so tread carefully. Beyond this though, you should be fine. She's a wolf. That's all you need to keep in mind, really. Participants *Artemis: Clara, Tulip, Atra, and Valencia *Hidden: Possibly Clara, Tulip, Atra, and Valencia *Lily: Clara and Tulip (Unable) *Bel: Tulip and Atra (Unable) *Zia: Atra *Gummi: Clara, Tulip, Atra, and Valencia *Sabs: Valencia, Atra, and Clara Deadline Submissions are required by the 4 day submission window of June 12-16. It's best to submit it before then though, so don't delay! Winners This was really hard to design because I loved all of the designs, but here they are. See this as a very loose definition of winning because they're all tied in my view. 1. Artemis with their Tulip design! I loved the amount of detail put into it and it gave her a very distinct Solomon Grundy vibe. I approve! 2. Hidden with their Atra design! Very eerie and very welcome, it delivered the perfect amount of uncanny valley I was looking for! 3. Gummi with their Clara design! I hesitated to put this at 3rd because it really communicated the way I wanted Clara to look, but there you go. ^^ Since I kept you all waiting so long, you all get a prize at your discretion! I mentioned the three choices above in the rules. Peace! Category:Blog posts